The tales of Justice
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Unrelated one, two and three shots of the Apollo Justice pairings. Will be updated gradually as will my other stories. The pairing is next to the story title on the chapter select - enjoy!
1. Kids part 1

**Ok…so these stories can be one, two or three shots for any Apollo Justice pairing. Let me know if you have any ideas xx**

* * *

Klavier hates children so when Ema brings Emilee and Amelia, Lana's young daughters to work with her she is forced to give them to someone else…

* * *

**Kids part 1**

Emilee was Lana's second youngest child, a cute four year old girl with hazel eyes and chestnut hair like her mother. Amelia was Lana's new baby girl. Lana was arguing with her partner Jake, yet again, and wanting to keep Emilee and her other five siblings from seeing she had sent them away. The two oldest, the two boys were sent to friend's houses, the two other girls were sent to Jake's parents. Emilee and Amelia were taken to the other side of the city.

Ema was left with Emilee and Amelia. Neither of the two girls was too much hassle and never caused trouble but there was another issue. Namely Ema's boss, the child hating, childish, foppish Klavier Gavin. Emilee was scared of the precinct anyway, clinging tight to her aunt's arm as Ema smuggled her in.

"Fraulien!" Klavier burst through the door, making the shocked and shy four year old cry.

"Mr Gavin!" Ema barked. Hoisting Emilee into her arms and holding her head close to her chest. "You stupid foppish idiot!"

"Fraulien in case you have forgotten this is a police station…" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "…not a day-care center. Leave here and take them with you or find someone else to look after them."  
"It's just for a couple of days!" Ema pleaded, she needed the money the job gave her. "They won't be any trouble! I swear!"

"Nein Fraulien. I'll give you just over an hour to find someone else to look after her, or you'll be forced to go home."

"Fine! I hate you!" Ema snapped as she watched him leave and carried on comforting Emilee. Amelia was upset too. She took the little baby up into her arms as well. "Stupid fop…" Emilee slid down from her lap. "Hm…"

"Hello! Welcome to the Wright anything agency!" Trucy chanted. "Where you've come to the Wright place."

"Hello Trucy. It's detective Skye. Is Apollo there and are you busy?"

She felt really guilty doing what she was about to do. She hadn't told Trucy of her plans as she stood outside the door to the office where the spiky haired lawyer, piano player with no talent and magician worked.

"Trucy! Get the door!" Apollo called from his room.

"Ok Polly!" She stepped over the mess she had made around the coffee table. She gradually got to the door. "Ema!"

"Hi Trucy, can we come in?"

"'we'?"

"I'll explain in a minute."

Apollo finished getting dressed, hastily fastening the jeans around his waist and securing them with a belt. He stepped out, feeling refreshed until he saw the broken down Ema, stroller and the little girl clinging to her arm.

"Hey there sweetie." Apollo smiled as his eyes met Emilee's then he looked into the stroller. "Cute kids, they yours Ema?" He chuckled.

"No!" She slapped him hard then threw a snackoo at him.

"Alright, alright. I was kidding." He brushed himself down. "Trucy, go clear your mess up."

"Aye, Aye sir!" She saluted.

"This is Emilee." She introduced the four year old to him. "She's four."

"Hi I'm Apollo." His hair was unfinished, still drooping in front of his eyes.

"Hi I'm Emilee." She waved shyly. "Are you auntie Ema's boyfriend?" She asked innocently.

"Boyfriend!?" Apollo and Ema turned to each other as they yelled in shock.

"Auntie?" Trucy gasped.

"No, no, no Emilee. Apollo's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, it's just mummy told me you had a boyfriend."

"Damn my sister needs to keep out my business." Ema growled. "The baby is my sister's two year old daughter Amelia."

"Aw…She's so cute!" Trucy stared at the baby in the stroller.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"No many people do anymore. Mr Wright met me on the case where my sister was the defendant."

"Ah, ok."

"I need to ask a real big favour!" Apollo had fixed his hair now and Emilee was messing with the spikes. The baby had woken too and was crying. Ema couldn't take it much more.

"Shh, shh." Apollo soothed as he took the baby from the stroller. "I guess it's got something to do with these two?"  
"How'd you make her shut up like that?" Ema's eyes widened. "Yeah…Klavier's being a jerk and won't let me keep them at the office. I really need the cash from working right now so…"  
"We'll look after them." Apollo chuckled.

"I know that looking after children isn't part of a lawyer's job so I'll pay you and all."

"Forget it."

-x-x-

That morning Apollo and Trucy was at the beck and call of the two young children. Taking them to the park, ice cream parlour and shops whenever they asked. People occasionally stopped Apollo, shocked that the young lawyer was with a young baby and he was forced to explain that said child was not his.


	2. Kids part 2 ApolloxEma

**Kids part 2**

They had met for lunch, Ema just managing to escape her colleagues. The girls had taken a shine to Apollo - that much was obvious. Trucy…not so much, but now the fifteen year old was going to the mall with her friends.

"I don't want to take these two back to the office…" Apollo groaned, he seemed to be exhausted now.

"Here." She pressed a key into his palm. "Looks like caring for these two has caught up with you."

"Ya, think?" Apollo took a mouthful of his coffee. "They're not as bad as I thought."

"Try putting up with all six of them then."

"Six!?"

"Yup, my sister has six kids – two boys, four girls."

"What's the key for?"

"My apartment, all their toys and things are there." She glanced down at his drink then back at him. "Don't touch the stuff on the counter but other than that you can stay there."  
"Thanks Ema."

"Well…lunch is over; I'll be seeing you around." She blew the him a kiss and hugged the girls goodbye.

"Auntie Ema really loves you!" Emilee giggled as she clung to Apollo's arm.

"She doesn't love me, sweetie." He chuckled. "I'm just her best friend."

"Does she love that blond guy she works with?"

"She hates him."

"Why?"

"Well…" He sat down on the table in the mall with the tray in his hand. As soon as he had lowered it, he helped Emilee into the chair and Amelia into the high chair. "He's not the kind of guy she gets along with…"

"Why?" She opened the box that had her food inside.

"He loves himself too much." Apollo replied as he helped the baby eat her food.

"Why?"

"You're going to be really smart when you grow up; you ask a lot of questions." Apollo smiled. "He loves the way he looks."

"Oh, ok." She then began eating.

Apollo took the two young children back to Ema's apartment afterwards. To his surprise, Ema's house was very…decorative – not anything like the plain, simple, scientist pad he was expecting.  
"Can I watch T.V?" Emilee asked, handing Apollo the remote.

"Sure honey." He set it up and left her to watch the bright images. He joined the baby, playing with a teddy bear to make it seem more interesting to her.

-x-x-

On the other side of town, Ema got the call she was dreading.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Lana."  
"Hey sis."

"How are the kids?" She asked quickly, she was as pensive as a mother should be.

"They're fine."

"Can I speak to Emilee?"

"Ah…uh…" She knew this would happen. "You see…"

"What have you done?" She snapped.

"Klavier wouldn't let me keep them here at work so I…"

"You didn't leave them at a crèche or something did you?" To that day, Ema never understood what Lana found so bad about crèches, she thought she would be happy, after all it was a chance for both Emilee and Amelia to make new friends.

"No, no." She assured. "I don't believe you've met them, but I left them in the care of two good friends of mine."

"They are?"

"Trucy Wright – Phoenix Wright's daughter and Apollo Justice, a lawyer."

"You mean that guy you have a crush on?"

"I don't have a-!?"

"Alright I was joking. They better be ok or else…" she said sternly, but she meant it as a joke.

-x-x-

When Ema returned home that night, she felt her heart melt at the sight. There was Apollo, his head resting on the edge of her couch and his body stretched across it. One of his arms was splayed behind his head. Amelia had fallen asleep in his arms, nestling her head against his chest and Emilee was asleep beside him clinging to his torso with all her strength. Ema turned to the television, they had fallen asleep during an episode of Spongebob Squarepants, which although Ema wasn't proud of it, she found the show fun to watch.

"Hey, wake up." She shook Apollo gently. He made a faint groan then opened his eyes to see Ema.

"Oh…hey. What time is it?"

"Six."

"Crap, I better be heading home hadn't I?"

"You don't have too." Ema smiled suggestively as she hugged Emilee. "I could do with some…help."

"Hm…" He smiled and typed a text saying he wouldn't be returning home that night.

-x-x-

Once the kids had settled down to sleep for the night, Apollo and Ema sat on the couch, hugged against each other watching TV for a couple of hours before retiring to Ema's bedroom for the night. They'd fallen asleep in each other's arms, mumbling 'I love you' as they passed from waking to dreaming. When Emilee came in later that night after a nightmare and saw her aunt and Apollo asleep next to each other she knew she'd have something to tell her mummy in the morning.

-x-x-

"Guess what mummy!" She chanted. "Auntie Ema has a new boyfriend!"

"Does she now?" She glanced down at her. "What's he like_?" Nothing like a little spy to watch over your sister_ she thought.


	3. Fashion sense ApolloxKlavier

**Fashion sense**

Ema could tell Apollo was different; his taste in fashion was spectacular. When she invites him to help her pick out a dress for the wedding her and her partner were going to it helped her draw to the scientific 'conclusion' that Apollo was indeed gay. (Oneshot).

* * *

He tried his best not to make it obvious, the last thing he wanted was another excuse for Klavier to pick fun at him. Like when Trucy told Klavier that Apollo used to be a stripper in a nightclub, Klavier wouldn't drop it for weeks. Apollo was gay, the only thing that gave it away was his fashion sense, while he didn't follow fashion he was very, very good at picking clothes – particularly for women.

Ema knew her partner, Kev, was useless when it came to picking out clothes. He'd rather watch the football game at the local bar than help her shop. Then again, all blokes – as far as Ema was concerned, were this way. All except one – her favourite little attorney Mr Apollo Justice. Recently, watching him defend her and protect her from the obscenities of other men had led her to one conclusion. This conclusion was that Apollo was so in touch with his feminine side that he was gay.

"Sure Ema, I'll be happy to help." Apollo took the last mouthful of his herbal tea.

"Thank you honey." She giggled. "I'll be right over to pick you up." Part of him knew Ema had worked out he was gay. Trucy peered around the edge of her bedroom door, a sly smile playing on her lips as he left.

"Mr Gavin's office please." She asked his receptionist as she waited for the familiar voice to speak through her phone.

"Ja, who is this how can I help you?"

"Mr Gavin, it's Trucy. Will you take me to the mall to keep an eye on Polly?"

"Ja. Why?"

"Well…you want to be with me when Polly admits he's gay, right?"

"Are you sure he _is_ gay Fraulien?" Klavier asked.

"Yup."

-x-x-

Apollo followed Ema through the clothing racks. He knew what she was after, a strapless dress for her cousin's wedding. He had met the woman who was getting married and knew of the specific requirements she had for the wedding. The dress had to be one of three colours – blue, purple or white. They'd been in many shops already; this was at least the twelfth. She found a dress she liked in all three colours.

"What colour would suit me?" She turned to the pointy haired man.

"Go to the mirror." He pointed to the mirror to the left of them. He took the three dresses into his hands and held her waist with the other arm. She didn't mind him being this close to her, she knew he loved her as a best friend and nothing more.

"The lilac one doesn't compliment you in the slightest." He held it against her. "See what I mean."

"Alright."

"The blue would do the same, now the white…" He held that against her. "Compliments your pink skin and brown hair and eyes."

She tried it on, the perfect fit and sat outside the café with her.

"Apollo." She stirred the milk into her coffee. "…I don't mean to upset you but…you're gay, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." Apollo happened to notice that Klavier and Trucy were watching. "I'm also sure that Trucy and Klavier are watching us…"

"At least you're honest." She kissed his cheek.

"Herr Forehead, I happened to hear your confession. We need to talk. Liebe." He found himself dragged towards the men's toilets and Klavier suddenly seemed so excited…


	4. Roses are red KlavierxEma

This one's sorta complicated… this is going to be a Klema three shot BUT not in order. They will appear randomly when I think of what to write for them. In order they will go:

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Here's what I hate most about you**

This one is Roses are red.

* * *

Ema hates flowers. She hates summer, parks and everything so when Klavier decides to leave roses at the office he will be in for an unexpected surprise.

* * *

**Roses are red**

Ema hated spring and summer – not for the normal reasons like it was too unbearably hot it was because of flowers. She hated the stupid things, even though as a scientist she knew they were important. Well…she did like _some _flowers – roses and violets but that was it.

The worst thing about the summer was hayfever, she suffered chronically from it. That was why; when Apollo was escorting her to work he couldn't help but notice the sore red colour around her eyes and nose.

"You suffer from hayfever like me don't you?"

"Y-yeah *sneeze* R-really bad too…" She sneezed a couple more times before adding. "I ran out of *sneeze* medicine this morning…"

"Stay in the office for today then." Apollo commented. "Call me if you feel worst and I'll get you some more tablets or something."

"Thanks I will." She sniffled as she watched him cycle away.

She barged past the officer on the reception – which was a shock for him. Even though Ema was a pessimist and very rarely said anything nice she still had the decency to say hello in the morning. When she got close to her desk, her sneezing fit began again.  
"Why *sneeze* am I sneezing so much?" She rubbed her sore eyes. She took another step towards the desk, there on the top was a freshly cut rose and that was what was driving her crazy.

Attached to it was a tag saying the word 'Fraulien' with a small X in fancy writing – that could mean only one thing – Klavier. She sneezed as she grabbed the rose and made her way over to the bin.

"Fraulien that isn't a very nice thing to do. I spent all morning finding the right one." Klavier's sickeningly sweet voice stopped her dead in her tracks. That guy was like marmite – you either loved him or hated him.

"Mr Gavin you fop! *sneeze*"

"My, my Fraulien. Do you have a cold?"

"No! *sneeze* I've got hayfever you moron!" She barked.

"Hayfever?"

"You mean you don't *sneeze* know what hayfever is?!"

"Nein." He snatched the rose back from her. "But it is no reason to throw away my lovely gift to the prettiest Fraulien I know."

"Quit hitting on me!" She protested. "Leave me alone! I need some *sneeze* medicine!"

He left, looking like a twelve year old boy trying to ask his best female friend on a date and getting rejected.

"Apollo…" Ema groaned into her cellphone. "Can you get me that medicine?"

"Sure Ema."

"When you get here tell Klavier…what hayfever is…"

Klavier – upstairs was sat surrounded by roses in his office.  
"Time for the second try – I'll get her to kiss me somehow…"


	5. Love Story ApolloxEma

Apollo overhears Ema singing Love Story by Taylor Swift when she was sat on a balcony. He didn't realise he'd be 'punished' for listening in. – EvilWaffles xx.

**Love Story**

Ema was enjoying the cool breeze as it blew past her. The heat wave was unbearable, it was mid evening and she was desperately trying to keep cool. She sat beside the radio, lounging in her bikini on the sun lounger with sunglasses on and a thin fabric skirt on the bottom half of her body. She had been given the day off because Klavier was too busy partying with his latest girlfriend. No doubt she'd be pregnant before the end of the month.

Secretly Ema was jealous. The loud music was shadowing the sound of Apollo knocking on the door and his shouting.

"Ema!" He called. "Hm…" He pushed hard on the handle of the door and it opened.

"_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air"_

"What a pretty song…" He smiled as he stepped carefully through the door.

"_See the lights,_

_See the party the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd _

_You say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said:"_

"Who's singing it though?" He managed to close the door and made sure to tread carefully over the snackoo wrappers – she must have consumed hundreds of bags of the things a month. "Ema." He called.

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can me alone_

_I'll be waiting all that's left to do is wrong_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet because we're dead if they know_

_So close your eyes_

_Let's keep this down for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_And I was begging you please don't go and I said:"_

Apollo managed to make his way to the door. He was panting as the heat hit him and he reached out for the glass of lemonade beside Ema. _She's got a pretty voice. _He thought as he sipped the lemonade through the straw.

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can me alone_

_I'll be waiting all that's left to do is wrong_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me don't try to tell me how it feels_

_This love is difficult but it's so real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh"_

"Wow…" he hummed along to the tune as Ema sang.

"_I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you was fading  
when i met you on the outskirts of town, and I said"_

Apollo didn't realise he started to sing as well…

"_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head; I don't know what to think  
he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

"_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad you'll pick out the white dress  
it's a love story baby just say yes  
oh, oh, yes  
we were still young when I first saw you"_

"Huh!?" She spun around and looked behind the sun lounger to Apollo. She glared angrily at him and he could tell, even though she was wearing sunglasses. "Apollo Justice!!"

"Hehe, uh…hey Ema…" He glanced down realising he was still holding the glass. "Uh…I have explaining to do…" As she took a slow step towards him he turned on his heels and tried to run. He'd got close to the door but not close enough and Ema leapt on his back and wrestled him to the ground. She locked the front door and grabbed him by his collar. She pulled him back out on to the lounger and pinned him there by sitting on his legs.

"I'll make a deal…" She purred. "If you do what I say…I'll forgive you."

"Hm…ok." He squirmed.

"Kiss me." She ordered.  
"W-What?!"

"Kiss me." She repeated. Apollo moved his hand from beneath her and placed it on her neck. He pulled her neck down and kissed her like the obedient little attorney he was.


End file.
